


A Haunting on Hux Hill

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is So Done, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Husbands, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, So Married, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: Hux and Poe move into their new home, but all is not as it seems. Strange and spooky goings on ensue.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Haunting on Hux Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gingerpilot and honestly I loved writing it so much (when I finally sat down and did it...* _sigh _*)__
> 
> _  
> _Huge huge huge credits to Debserso93, Noroomforhateinmyheart and all-hail-the-super-llama on Tumblr for their genius in coming up with the idea that Hux doesn't believe in ghosts and will go out of his way to justify weirdness. Their ideas inspired this fic so dedication to them :)_  
> _

"Oh for fuck sake not this crap again."

Hux rolled his eyes in irritation when he saw Poe coming into the kitchen with his video camera out.

"Aw c'mon Hugs, you and I both know there's something creepy lurking around this house." 

Hux sighed despondantly. Ever since they'd moved into the house two months ago, Poe had been determined to prove that it was haunted. He claimed that the house had a ' weird vibe' and that it was the result of a wayward spirit. So he had taken to walking around the house with a video camera in the hopes of catching the "ghost" on film. And there was no stopping him.

"Poe, how many times do we need to have this conversation before you accept that there is no such thing as ghosts?"

"But seriously I was upstairs and the door creaked open a little and the floorboards were squeaking.."

"Poe," Hux sighed, "this house is old. The floorboards are wood they warp when its humid, hence the squeaking. And the door probably opened because of a breeze the windows are open." 

Poe rolled his eyes, "you say that now, but mark my words something's going to happen to you and I can't wait for the day you tell me I was right." With that Poe spun around, and Hux could hear hear his footsteps on the stairs, which were creaky.

"Honestly," Hux sighed, "sometimes I do wonder why I love him so much." 

~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, and Poe seemed to have lost his interest in filming ghosts, his camera already thrown somewhere long forgotten. Poe was a livewire, he put his everything into whatever he put his mind to, but he usually got bored of things if he didn't find success fairly quickly. And after a month of no success, he eventually gave up on his dream of ' _YouTube fame'_ as he'd put it. 

Hux was happily relaxing on the couch, book in one hand and glass of red wine in the other, when he heard a scream from upstairs. He jumped in surprise, spilling wine down his shirt. He was fruitlessly trying to wipe his ruined shirt when Poe came bounding down the stairs, almost tripping in his haste.

_"Huuugggsss..." ___

__"Before you say anything," growled Hux, "it better be a damn good story because I just spilled wine on my shirt because of your shrieking and I am not happy about it."_ _

__Poe gulped visibly. "Look," he started, "I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but hear me out..."_ _

__"Poe, please please tell me you're not going to say you saw a 'ghost' because I swear if you do I..."_ _

__"Wait, wait now c'mon at least let me explain before you go off on one."_ _

__Hux grumbled, but motioned for Poe to get on with his story._ _

__"Ok so," started Poe, "I'd just gotten dressed after having a shower and went back into the bathroom to brush my hair. So I cleaned off the mirror, picked up my brush and when I looked back into the mirror there was a face behind me in the mirror, hence I screamed obviously. But when I turned around to look there was nothing there."_ _

__Hux sighed and ran a hand over his face, pinching his eyes. "Look Poe, I know you want to believe that this house is haunted but I think your over active imagination has finally driven you to insanity."_ _

__"Why do you never believe me?" Huffed Poe. "You always act like I'm crazy and my imagination is taking over. And yeah, nobody loves a god prank more than me but dammit Armitage you know I'm not the kind of person who would make things up for attention."_ _

__Hux's expression softened, knowing Poe was upset the second his given name passed his lips. "Come here," he murmured, reaching out and pulling Poe into a hug. "I'm sorry I implied you're making it up, I know you wouldn't do that. But I don't believe in all that hooky spooky stuff and I never will. It's only fodder for stupid horror movies and conspiracy shows on the mystery channel."_ _

__"I know Hugs," sighed Poe, leaning into his chest and closing his eyes._ _

__"Perhaps it was just a trick of the light dear," mumbled Hux, running his fingers through Poe's curls gently._ _

__"Maybe you're right."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__"It's official...I need prescription glasses."_ _

__Poe looked up from the TV in surprise when Hux marched into the room._ _

__"What makes you say that?" Laughed Poe._ _

__"I was in the kitchen tidying up and I saw a strange blur out of the corner of my eye. Clearly my vision is starting to spot. I better go to the optician next week for an eye test."_ _

__Poe gaped at him, "Oh my god you saw the ghost."_ _

__"Poe don't be daft. Clearly my vision is going spotty from the years spent staring at computers in the office. It was inevitable."_ _

__"If you say so," said Poe, rolling his eyes and beckoning Hux over to join him on the couch. He picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels, finally settling on some ridiculously cheesy romcom. They cuddled up close, pulling down the blanket from the back of the couch and curling up under it. Hux was dozing off when suddenly a horrible static started coming from the TV._ _

__"What the hell is wrong with it?" He mumbled sleepily._ _

__"Lemme check the connections and make sure they're in properly." Said Poe, stretching as he stood up. He went over and leaned behind the TV, wiggling the cables to test them. Hux picked up the remote and tried to change the channel but nothing moved on the screen. "All the connections are fine so its not that," sighed Poe, dropping back onto the couch._ _

__Hux glanced back to the TV, and suddenly the static disappeared, and he'd almost swear he saw a black shadow on the wall just behind it. ' _Must be a trick of the light,_ " he thought to himself. Now that he thought about it he was sure the light had flickered._ _

__"Um..babe...," gulped Poe. "We...we weren't watching a horror movie."_ _

__"What on earth are you.." started Hux but just then a scream came from the TV, the terrified wail of a woman being dragged down a hallway by an invisible hand._ _

__"Before you even attempt to imply it was a 'ghost' messed with the TV just remember that I was trying to change the channel a minute ago to try and fix the static. It obviously registered that I was changing channels and happened to stop at a ridiculous horror movie." Hux rationalized. "Now c'mon, I think it's time we went to bed."_ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Poe was gone to the shop for dinner supplies, so Hux decided he would make a batch of cupcakes for dessert. Lemon curd of course, the more tart the better in his eyes._ _

__He was just finished measuring out the sugar when there was a loud bang behind him. Startled, he jumped, spilling the bag of sugar all over the ground._ _

__"Oh for fuck sake look at the mess," he cursed, marching to the utility room and grabbing the sweeping brush and pan to clean it up. Dumping the sugar he grumbled and cursed at the waste and his stupidity for dropping it in the first place._ _

__When he walked back into the kitchen he abruptly stopped in his tracks, glancing around the kitten in sheer disbelief. Somehow, every single one of the cupboards had swung open while he'd been in the utility room._ _

__Hux huffed, his nostrils flaring. "I swear to God Poe," he shouted, "if you think your pranks are in any way funny then you are a complete mororn."_ _

__"Woah woah Hugs what's going on? And why are all the cupboards open?" Exclaimed Poe, walking in and dropping his shopping bags on the counter._ _

__"Why dont you tell me, you're the one who opened all the cupboards"_ _

__"Babe, I just came in the door. I have no idea what you're talking about."_ _

__"Oh..." said Hux, a rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his foot. "Oh well...nevermind then. It must have been...clearly the hinges on the cupboards need to be checked. They are dreadfully old."_ _

__"Did they...open by themselves?" Asked Poe nervously._ _

__"I don't know I didnt see what happend. Like I said it was probably the the hinges."_ _

__"Hugs," sighed Poe, "are you seriously trying to tell me that every single one of the cupboards opened by themselves because the hinges are dodgy? Does that not sound totally ridiculous to you?"_ _

__"Yes, I am saying that they all opened on their own because of the old hinges. Because there is really no other logical explanation to it."_ _

__Poe groaned in exasperation. "Hugs, why can't you just accept that this goddamn house is haunted and stop trying to come up with ridiculous justifications for all the weird things going on."_ _

__"Poe, ghosts are not real and there is certainly no wayward spirit in our home opening cupboards. Now please, help me make the dinner and forget about your ridiculous ghost notions."_ _

__~~~~~~_ _

__Dinner made and subsequently ate, they grabbed a cup of tea and a few lemon curd cupcakes, which Hux had miraculously managed to finish. They settled on the couch and turned the TV on, getting ready for a relaxing night in. Halfway through an episode of Masterchef, the electricity cut suddenly. Poe sat up abruptly, looking around the room as if looking for something._ _

__"Poe stop being paranoid, it's obviously a power cut." Sighed Hux in exasperation._ _

__"Hugs..I can see your breath. The temperature has dropped an impossible amount in like..seconds. That's not normal. Theres something going on here."_ _

__"It's the middle of winter it's not totally implausible that we can see our breath in the house its old."_ _

__Poe however, did not respond. He was staring off to the side of Hux's face, his own face ashen and his mouth open. Hux rolled his eyes and turned around to look at what was distracting Poe. He saw a flicker in the pitch black, but it disappeared mere seconds after he saw it._ _

__"Poe what on earth is the matter? There's nothing there."_ _

__"A..there was a...a woman and..."_ _

__"Poe trust me when I say that the last thing _we_ of all people have in our house is a _woman_. Now, maybe a man alright but..." grinned Hux._ _

__"Armitage this is not the time for jokes there is..." started Poe, but he was interrupted by the TV turning on suddenly, crackling with static. "See...this cannot be a power cut," he urged._ _

__"Well maybe it's a surge I mean that does happen sometimes," explained Hux._ _

__"Hugs please, please just..believe me. I know what I saw." Pleaded Poe._ _

__Hux sighed, but before he could respond there was a loud banging in the kitchen. Poe glanced at Hux before jumping up, creeping cautiously to the kitchen door and glancing in. Hux followed close behind, peering over his shoulder. Their eyes widened as they saw the kitchen cupboards seemingly moving of their own volition, banging open and closed. Poe glanced at Hux, his lip trembling and sweat beading on his brow._ _

__"I mean...is there anything to be said for blaming the hinges?" Joked Hux, his voice cracking though he tried to keep it light._ _

__"Perhaps we should..," whispered Poe, "perhaps we should go upstairs and hide in our room."_ _

__Hux nodded, and they carefully crept up the stairs, locking the door behind them when they got to their room. They had just sat on the bed when they heard creaking on the stairs._ _

__"Shit..." whispered Poe, rubbing his thighs repeatedly._ _

__Footsteps could be heard from the hall, getting louder and louder with each passing moment. Poe grabbed Hux's hand, squeezing so tight his knuckles were white. The door rattled on its hinges. Poe's breathing hitched and Hux closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly and praying that this nightmare would end._ _

__More rattling._ _

__"Poe I...I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I honestly didn't think it was even possible that..."_ _

__"It's alright Hugs, to be honest I hardly believed it was possible myself."_ _

__Several hard rattles on the door._ _

__"Fuck Hugs..."_ _

__Hux pulled Poe close, hugging him close and burying his face in his neck, his breath coming in short bursts._ _

__A final bang and then, silence._ _

__They looked towards the door, afraid to hope that it could really be over. Hux stood up, edging towards the door and putting his ear against it. He could hear the faint sound of the TV from downstairs. "I think it's safe to go downstairs now," said Hux quietly, holding his hand out to Poe. Poe gulped and stood up, squaring his shoulders and taking the proffered hand._ _

__Slowly they crept downstairs, Poe peering over the banister to make sure it was safe. They went to the kitchen first, picking up everything that had fallen on the floor and rearranging the cupboards. Then they went to the sitting room, collapsing on the couch and staring in disbelief at the TV._ _

__"Fucking hell hugs, we're in a real life episode of Supernatural."_ _

__"Yeah," snorted Hux, "But unlike the TV show there won't be any hot guys bursting through our door with salt bullets to save us."_ _

__Poe laughed then, borderline hysterical, and then he just kept laughing. Hux couldn't help but join him, relief and shock coursing through him._ _

__"So," started Poe, "I suppose we should call a priest. You know, for an exorcism of the house."_ _

__"Forget the priest, we're calling the realtor first thing in the morning."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you all enjoyed this as much as I e enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> and if you'd like to come say hi my Tumblr is [holdingforgeneralhugs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/holdingforgeneralhugs) please don't be shy I love meeting new people. 😊


End file.
